


Almost Missed

by afteriwake



Series: Fictober 2018 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, Mentioned Irene Adler/Sherlock, Mycroft Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, POV Mycroft Holmes, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Sequel, first pregnancy, sonogram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly is late for the sonogram for her and Mycroft's first child.





	Almost Missed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anniversary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302989) by [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin). 



> This is my fic for day 15 of Fictober 2018 (“ _'I thought you had forgotten.' Mollcroft_ ”) as asked for by **Dreamin**.

“I thought you had forgotten.” Mycroft looked up to see Molly join him in the waiting room, her slightly expanded belly peeking out from under the jumper she still stubbornly decided to wear even though she had more than enough maternity clothes. He knew she was nervous about today, and if it kept her calmer to wear her favourite cherry printed jumper, so be it.

She gave him a tired smile and leaned over to kiss his cheek before sitting down. “No, I hadn’t forgotten. I was just backlogged with autopsies and there was a suspicious fire about an hour ago but Mike barged in and insisted I not miss this sonogram. The DI was about to rip his head off for us leaving the pathology department understaffed but then Mike said ‘It’s her first child, mate. And her husband is Sherlock’s brother.’” She chuckled. “I swear, his face got so pale I thought he might faint. Sherlock is scary. _You’re_ terrifying.”

“But not with you, dear.”

“No. Never with me.” She rubbed her belly. “Do you think Sherlock would mind if I went on maternity leave a wee bit early? He seems to like Addison, and she seems to be fond of him in a grandmotherly way.”

“I think Addison is his second favourite pathologist in the building, and he won’t mind if it means his niece is born happy and healthy.”

“You really want a daughter, don’t you?”

“Me, personally, I’ll just be happy if our child is developing well. It’s Sherlock who has his heart on having a niece first. I think he thinks if we have a girl first that gives him time to have the firstborn son.”

“Is Irene having any of that?”

“They’re trying, as often as possible.”

“Let’s hope they don’t get tired out. England would fall if Sherlock puts his sex life above his cases.” She yawned. “I have the rest of the day off so I’m going to take a nap when this is all over. Are you able to join me today?”

“My day is all yours, my dear,” Mycroft said, leaning over to kiss the top of her head before placing his hand over hers on her belly. How he had almost given all of this up, he would never know, but there was one thing he knew well: the smartest Holmes in the family was his wife, hands down, because she got him to see that this type of life was absolutely perfect, and she was right.


End file.
